Redirect
by ksaan
Summary: A short drabble on the beach scene from Erik's POV. Oneshot, but possibly more? Semi-alt ending. Feedback loved and appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a short, semi-alternate ending drabble about the beach scene, from Erik's POV. Oneshot, but possibly more? Leave me feedback and we'll see where this goes. (A slight Cherik, but could possibly flourish**

* * *

><p>The moment I heard his scream, I regretted the last movement I had made. It took only a split second of my time to divert the bullet from it's original target- me. And in that split second, I ruined the life of the person who I had come to call my dearest friend.<p>

As I turned, I could view the full impact of the choices I had made in the past half hour. My decision that vengeance was the route I was going to chose, that I was not going to follow Charles' path, that the bombs needed to be redirected back at the ships, all influenced what was going on in front of me.

I watched as he fell, his blue eyes widening in what I could only imagine as unendurable agony. Charles twisted in an odd manner and once I saw him physically hit the sand, my feet reacted.

"Charles!" It only took a moment for me to reach his now still body. "Charles I'm sorry." I knew that he wouldn't be angry at me. It wasn't in his nature. But _I _was angry at myself. I instantly felt for the slight magnetic tug that the bullet would give off and found it, wedged between two of the bottom vertebrae of his spine. Carefully, I drew it out, and then sent it flying into the waves.

"Charles! Oh Charles!" Raven had now appeared, in her natural state, and was brushing his sweat-damped hair out of his face.

"It's alright Raven. Don't worry," he stopped for a moment, trying to suppress a pained grunt. "About me," when he finished, he sounded tired, dazed, and out of breath. In the distance I could hear Moira trying, fruitlessly, to call for help. Off to the side I knew that Azazel was still here and would comply with whatever I asked of him, considering Shaw was now out of the picture.

"Charles, I'm-"

"Although I cannot read your thoughts my friend, I know what you are about to say. So please, refrain. It's simply not necessary." His voice was pained, and it felt like a bullet was being drove into _my _spine.

"Azazel!" I called. Charles watched me wearily, his blue eyes squinting in the sun. "Get us out of here." Azazel nodded and we all joined hands. In the instant before we left though, I discarded Shaw's helmet and crushed it, leaving the crumpled heap on the bloody beach.

* * *

><p><strong>So please, leave a review, comment, random post, anything! I'd love to hear it! c:<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi! Thanks to those who reviewed! At this point, I can't see this actually evolving into any kind of story with a plot. I'm an XMEN fan, but I'm being completely honest when I say I don't know enough to write a legitimate fic. While this may not come to be a story though, I might occasionally update with a short drabble or whatnot whenever I feel inspired to write one. So here you go, hope you enjoy it in all it's shortness! c:**_

* * *

><p>The hospital that Azazel brought us to was large and reeked of the government. While I knew that this would be the best place for Charles to be treated, a small part of me still resented the government, still wanted to fight. <em>Get it together Erik, Charles is still the main priority. Figure yourself out later. <em>That little voice that I usually repressed started to pipe up and that's when I remembered my best friend was still in my arms, barely making a sound.

"Charles? Charles you need to stay awake ok? Charles can you hear me?" I brushed the limp hair out of his face and gently tapped his cheek. A few quiet moans and an eyelid flutter was the response I received.

"Raven go inside, get help!" My voice was harsh which only sparked more emotion to flood into Raven's tear stricken face. Azazel had already disappeared, having no more allegiance to myself or anyone else in the group. I guessed Riptide had left with him. Angel was standing awkwardly, not sure whether to leave or stay, while the others were near Charles and I, looking worried.

It didn't take long for Raven to return, this time with a troupe of doctors clad in white. They carried a stretched between them. When they reached us no questions were asked, so I assumed Raven had filled them in on the details.

"Careful, careful. Try not to shift his lower limbs." The doctors lifted Charles slowly and with extreme care. By this point I figured Charles had to be completely unconscious. Once he was safely on the stretcher we started inside, everyone as quiet as a mouse.

Once inside the hospital, the doctors started talking again. Discussing x-rays, operations, experimental procedures. I just wanted to know if Charles was going to be ok.

Raven, Moira, and I followed the doctors down a long hall, intending to be with Charles every step of the way.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to wait with the others." The kids were sitting awkwardly in a waiting room, looking beat up and frayed in their suits.

"I'm not leaving Charles." Subconsciously I noticed my use of the word _I _and not _we. __I_ am _not_ leaving Charles.

"It's policy. You'll have to wait with the others." The doctor repeated again. Moira and Raven both but a hand on my shoulder.

"Well _fuck_ _policy._ I'm not going to just sit the _fuck _around!" I could feel my blood start to boil. This was all my _fucking fault. _If it weren't for _my_ bloody plans of vengeance and _my _inability to hear Charles' side of any argument. _My _temper that ended up in a physical fight that will most likely result in Charles' never fucking _walking _again.

"You _will_ or I'll have you removed from the hospital." The doctor's word was final and he left behind two swinging silver doors. I made a lunge to follow, but was pulled back by multiple sets of hands.

"Erik, please, just come sit down."

"God this is all my fucking fault." I pushed through thee group and made for the nearest chair, sitting down and burying my face in my hands. _All my fucking fault._


End file.
